


A Lycan In The Night (A Kylo Werewolf Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Forest, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Gentle Kylo Ren, If you love animals..., Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo is a werewolf, Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Wolves, compassion - Freeform, romantic, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo longs to find a mate that is understanding and accepting of his Lycanthrope condition.*A fic on love and acceptance*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first werewolf fic :o)

The Black Forest, Germany, late -1700’s

“My master is kind, he will take care of you. I am sure of it.” Sofia assures you.

You stand alongside Sofia as Lord Ren enters the room. Sofia breaks away from you, and addresses her master. Just from the looks of him, he does not appear to be any better than your former master, Lord Hux. 

Lord Ren is tall, dark, and foreboding in appearance. His expression is solemn at best. Appearances are deceiving.

Sofia speaks softly to Lord Ren. You catch a fleeting glimpse as Lord Ren looks in your direction.

“Thank you, Lord Ren.” Sofia politely says as she curtsies before him. She departs from the room.

You keep your head bowed, nervous as to what awaits your fate.

Lord Ren calls your name. You look up and acknowledge the handsome, dark haired man. Lord Ren walks over to where you stand. He towers over you; inside, you subtly tremble at just how intimating he appears to you.

“Is it true, what Sofia has told me?” He asks.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“May I ask what transpired, to incite your former master’s ill treatment?”

You hesitate, then reply. “Lord Hux had requested that I join him… in his bedchamber. When I politely declined, he took offense. Lord Hux does not like to hear the word ‘no.’ ” You state as you once again, lower your head; eyes downcast.

Lord Ren gently turns your face to the side with his hand, to view your profile. His eyes scan the length of your neck and the bruises that mark your delicate skin. He examines your bruised lip; all compliments of Lord Hux.

“He did this to you, for your refusal?”

“Yes, my Lord.” You reply.

Lord Ren is very displeased at your treatment.

“You may join my household, and work alongside of Sofia.” Lord Ren informs you.

“Thank you, Lord Ren, for having mercy.” You softly say to him.

****  
Three days have passed, since coming to reside at Lord Ren’s estate…

You assimilate into Ren’s household, quite easily. Sofia instructed you as to what your duties were, and to what is expected of you.

You work efficiently, and Lord Ren seemed to be pleased with you.

You noticed how, every time Lord Ren was present, you caught his attention. It wasn’t in the way that Lord Hux leered at you. Lord Ren was different; the way that he looked at you almost made you feel almost cherished, in a sense.

You were startled when you saw Lord Hux, himself, arriving at Ren’s estate. You hastily sought Lord Ren, and informed him that Lord Hux was here; probably in attempt to retrieve you, and you were right.

Lord Ren instructed Sofia to keep you hidden, while he addressed Lord Hux.

“Lord Ren, it was brought to my attention that one of my former servants, has now been employed into your household.” Hux speaks in a haughty fashion.

“I am unaware of any newly acquired maidens.” Kylo feigns.

“My servant, Mila, said that she was brought here. I demand that she is returned; she is rightfully mine.”

“I will only say this once, Lord Hux. I do not know this maiden in which you speak of. If she has left your estate, I suggest that you consider taking better care to treat your workers with more respect, lest they up and disappear.” Kylo informs Hux as he closes the door on Hux’s face; end of discussion.

When Hux was out of sight, you came out of hiding. You had heard how Lord Ren denied your existence and you also noted how Ren did not refer to you as a servant, but as a maiden.

“Lord Ren, thank you for confronting Lord Hux. I feel so awful to have gotten you involved. I fear this will not be the last that you will see of him.”

“Do not concern yourself with Lord Hux. He will never lay another hand upon you.” Kylo confidently assures you. His words, you feel that you can trust.

Lord Ren had provided you with your very own bedchamber, which was a rarity. Most servants had to share quarters. Still, when there was free time, you found yourself in Sofia’s quarters, chatting.

“I think Lord Ren fancies you.” Sofia says, bluntly.

“Sofia!”

“What? Don’t you like him?”

“I… I can not think of him in any other way, than being my master.”

“Why not? Many Lords engage in affairs with their servants.”

“Why would you even tell me this?”

“Do you not see the way that he looks at you? He finds ways to just happen into a room, where you are and then he acts shy around you. I have never witnessed him that fixated with any of the other servants.”

“This is wrong to speak of Lord Ren in this manner. You do not know what he is thinking nor feeling. Besides, he has been more than kind to me, more than any master who would be generous to his servants.”

“My point exactly. Don’t worry, he is nothing like Lord Hux. He would never abuse a woman, I am sure of it.” Sofia states.

“Why is Lord Ren not already married?” Your curiosity getting the better of you.

“I’ve been here for three years, and I have never seen him with a woman. None of the servants have gossiped about such, which is highly unusual in a household.” Sofia imparts.

“Do you not find Lord Ren attractive?” Sofia asks.

“Yes... I mean… of course he is attractive, look at him.”

Sofia chuckles.

“He looks conflicted; sad.” You add.

“That’s not what I see. He smiles more, especially when he's near you.” Sofia smiles at you.

“Please, lets discuss something else.” You redirect the conversation.

**** Sofia’s words stay with you, and now, whenever you are in Lord Ren’s presence, you’re more self conscious as you steal subtle glances of Lord Ren subtly stealing glances at you. Could it be true, what Sofia claims? That Lord Ren has taken an unspoken interest, in you?

****  
It was the start of winter and the first snow had fallen in the black forest. Dusk approached and as you were tidying up the sitting room, you heard a wolf howling. You peered out of the large window to find a gray wolf, standing mere feet away from the manor.

Your eyes were ablaze with enthusiasm and wonderment. It was a dangerous and foolish thing to do, but you couldn’t begrudge yourself the opportunity to see a wolf in person.

You gathered some kitchen scraps and carried them outside. The wolf moves timidly as you speak softly to her, so as not to frighten her away.

You gently coax her, keeping your voice subtle. You gently toss the food with it landing partially before her, so as to gain her trust and let her know that you bear her only the gift of nourishment.

The wolf cautiously, but steadily, approaches.

She reaches the scraps and begins to quickly eat. You watch in wonderment and you notice the wolf raises her head as if to acknowledge something.

“Do you think that is wise?” The familiar voice chimes.

You were startled and quickly turn to acknowledge Lord Ren.

“My Lord… I…”

In that fleeting moment, it had crossed your mind as to why the wolf was not frightened away by Kylo’s imposing figure approaching, whereas, she was quite timid by your presence.

“I’m sorry my Lord, I just wanted…”

“You’re not afraid of this animal?” Lord Ren interrupts, asking out of curiosity.

“I do not fear.” You reply nonchalantly, while directly facing him.

Lord Ren is secretly impressed.

“She does not seem to fear you all that readily, either.” Lord Ren tells you as he softly smiles at you.

“I would never harm her, so there is no need for her to fear me. I believe she can sense my true intentions.”

“You’re a rarity.” Lord Ren compliments you.

“How so, my Lord?”

“Wolves are hunted to near extinction, for fear that they are out there to prey on villagers and their children.”

“That is mere ignorance of the populace. These animals only kill to survive or when threatened and on the occasion - due to unfortunate circumstance of when they are sick from disease. I do not believe that they are out there to ‘get me.’ ”

It was in this moment that Lord Ren knew that he wanted you.

“Come back inside, you will catch your death of cold. I think she is sated for tonight.” Lord Ren tells you.

You started to fill the chill of the winter snow after Lord Ren’s words sank in as you realized that you had forgotten to secure your cape, before coming to view the wolf.

You turn to look back at the wolf, one more time. She was at the edge of the forest line, slowly inching her way back into the densely wooded forest.

Kylo keenly watched as you observed the wolf one final time.

Secretly, he had hoped that one day you could look upon him with such wonderment.

****  
“It was amazing Sofia! You should have seen her!” You gush about your encounter with the gray wolf.

“Ah, you met Kylo’s wolf.” Sofia imparts.

“Kylo?”

“Yes, that’s Lord Ren’s name.”

“He owns that wolf?”

“She comes around here, periodically. He feeds her. He saved her from a poacher, many months ago. I told you that Lord Ren is a good master. He may look brooding, but he has a good soul.”

This information makes you feel ambivalent. On one hand, you think even higher of Lord Ren, that he saved the wolf’s life and on the other, now you wonder about your encounter… because she is used to him, she only approached you because of this and that she did not approach you, for you. This left you feeling a little dejected.

****  
The next day... Lord Ren had sought you, just moments after Sofia left your side as you sat quietly in the garden, while on your break.

Kylo calls your name.

“My Lord, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” You curtsy.

“Please, no formalities.” He smiles.

“If you feel comfortable, I would like you to join me; there is something that I wish to show you before the snowfall turns heavy.” He says as he gives a coy smile.

You heart flutters at his words.

“Yes, I wold be delighted.” You reply.

“Please, follow me.” Kylo beckons you.

You and Lord Ren, depart from the manor house and follow a faint trail into the forest. You are unsure where he is taking you, but you feel at ease. The only thing is, you are nervous in his presence and as to why he has specifically requested your presence.

“No one else knows about this, so please, it must remain our secret.” His voice soft, but serious.

Your heart beats faster.

“Yes, of course my Lord.”

Lord Ren shakes his head. “Call me Kylo.”

You smile at him. It will take some getting use to, to address your master by his first name.

“Where are you taking me, Kylo? If I may ask?”

Kylo smiles at hearing you call him by his name. “You’ll see. We’re almost there, it won’t be much longer.

You walk until you reach a small cave. There are many small boulders at the entrance almost as a barrier, and Kylo, like a gentleman, gives you his hand and helps you safely climb over them, to reach into the cave’s entrance. It looks dark and foreboding.

Suddenly, you are startled; Kylo calls into the cave’s entrance, but it is with a howl, mimicking a wolf.

Your eyes widen as you try to suppress the big grin that stretches your mouth as you watch and hear your master sounding like a wild animal.

He turns to look at you, and smirks.

Instantly, the gray wolf that you had encountered outside of the manor house, emerges from the cave. Trailing behind her, are four wolf pups.

Your mouth falls agape as you spy the pups. You quickly fall down to your knees as the pups playfully rush you.

You move to touch one, but you recoil your hand and look to Kylo.

“Is it, okay?”

Kylo looks at the mother wolf.

“Yes.”

You carefully pick up one of the pups. The other three pups, growing jealous, try to climb onto your lap to gain your attention.

The mother wolf sits, and quietly observes; she is at ease with your presence.

“Kylo, this is amazing!” You say with giddy enthusiasm. Kylo smiles at you, and in that moment, you lock eyes and there is an unspoken connection that has just been formed between the two of you.

You interact with the wolves for several minutes, when Kylo tells you that it is time to leave. The mother wolf nudges you with her nose as you say goodbye.

When you return to the manor house, you are at a loss for words. You did not know where to begin, nor knew how to thank Kylo for this experience.

“Thank you, Kylo, for sharing this with me.” You smile fondly at him. He nods.

You wanted to chastely kiss him, but you refrained; uncertain if that was breaking propriety, considering that after all - you are still his servant and he is still your master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier.” (Love is a wild animal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some feels...

Your scent surrounded him; drowned him. His nose nuzzles against your neck, inhaling you; a deep breath and then a sigh comes against your sensitive skin.

He holds you carefully in his arms as if you are the most fragile being.

Kylo has been alone, for so long. His desire to find a mate almost forgone; given to resign to the thought that he shall forever walk alone, with his lycan affliction to bear.

His muscular body is warm against the winter’s cold air. He shields you in his warmth as you straddle his lap. You will want for nothing. Kylo is fiercely protective of you, now that you belong to him.

His kisses are languid as they savor the taste and the feel of your lips. His dark eyes search yours when yours are open, and he wants you to see into the depths of his soul when he looks at you.

It hurts, at first. Kylo is careful, but deliberate as he stretches you. This is your rite of passage as a woman. Your mouth forms a small ‘o’ when you feel him inside, for the first moment. Your arms circle around his neck as he holds you in his lap. Kylo lifts you up, with him now sitting up on his knees as he pushes into you, fully claiming you as his own.

Your eyes are wide and expressive at this new sensation; his body within yours. Kylo is your first, and you did not know what to expect; that it would, could feel this amazing to have another taking control of your body. There is a quiet wildness brewing under the guise of gentleness.

You surrender yourself completely as Kylo’s body moves relentlessly and sensually, against yours. There is not an inch of your skin that Kylo had not searched nor left untouched. He would know you in every way that was possible for a man to know a woman.

Kylo awakes; inhaling a tensed, deep breath. It was just a dream, but the reality and the desire are unjustly real, and so is the throbbing ache being experienced between the sheets.

Your scent is all over him; enswathed. Kylo grips the ache in his hand and works to relieve himself of its undue suffering. Kylo’s beautiful fantasy reaches an ending as his ache is relieved and there is now a small, damp spot where the ache had pressed taut, against the bed sheet.

****  
Lord Ren had specifically requested that you be the one to tend to his bedchamber; no other servant was to enter his bedchamber. Sofia questioned you, asking what he may be ‘hiding.’ You told her that there was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Lord Ren has a bed that is fit for a king; which you have secretly laid upon, taking in its spacious, luxurious feel.

Kylo wanted only you, in his bedchamber, because your scent permeated in the room. The first day that you had cleaned his room and made the bed, you had lain down on it, while admiring how nice it would be to sleep in such a large bed.

Kylo could smell your scent all over the bed, after you had committed your secret act. He imagined how you climbed onto the bed and laid there. He could tell exactly where you had been on his bed; your scent is intoxicating to him and he wanted it to remain that way. No other female’s scent aroused him in such a way as yours did. 

He couldn’t have you in his literal bed, at least, not yet; so this was the next best thing. Your scent was a comfort to him, when he slept.

****  
“Come quickly. I want to show you something.” Kylo tells you, after he finds you in a nearby room, cleaning.

“I don’t know how long it will last, so please, do hurry.” He urges.

You quickly try to catch up to his steps as you scurry down the hall as Kylo leads you back to his bedchamber.

You hesitate before entering his room, with him in it.

Kylo motions for you with his hand. He walks out onto the balcony.

“Look down there.” He tells you as he positions you at the ledge of the balcony. You peer down, into the snow-covered forest. There is a small clearing in view from the balcony.

Kylo is standing behind you, practically on top of you. His body radiates a warmth against the chilled winter air.

“There they are.” Kylo points out.

You watch as a large black stallion accompanies a white mare. They look striking, against the snowy backdrop of the land.

Kylo watches your reaction. You watch the horses attentively. Someone has placed several small piles of carrots and apples on the ground for them to nibble upon.

“That mare, she used to belong to my stable.” Kylo tells you.

“Used to?”

“Yes. Then he came along. He’s tricky and very clever. He would sneak into the stable and free her, and they would run off into the forest, together. I don’t know how many times he had came to ‘rescue’ her. 

Finally, I released her so that they may be together. They always return in the winter.”

“No one can tell me otherwise, that an animal does not know what it means to love. Look at the links that he would go to, with his love for her.” You say aloud as you gaze fondly at the horses.

Kylo has you caged against the balcony’s ledge with his body; one arm on either side of you, his hands resting on the balcony's ledge. In that moment, you didn’t realize it, not until you reflected upon it later, but you could feel his warm breath as he was breathing against your skin; against the length of your neck. He whispers softly against your ear the sentiment as you watch the black stallion nuzzle the white mare.

“Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier.” (Love is a wild animal) Kylo imparts .

His words make you tremble in the most subtlest way. You turn your head to the side, slightly, your mouth nearly brushes against Kylo’s; only a hair’s width separates the two of you from making contact. His eyes are downcast with his long black eyelashes in full view, hesitantly watching your mouth, longing to connect with you. You see his exhaled breath released into the cold winter air and you feel that very breath, brush against your lips. Your body freezes, momentarily.

Kylo sees the uneasiness in your body.

“Forgive me.” He says softly as he pulls away from crowding you with his body. He realized just then, how close he had been standing in proximity to you. Your scent had lured him into getting as close to you as possible.

“There is nothing to forgive.” You look at him, remaining calm as if unaffected by the kiss that almost transpired.

“Thank you… for showing me this.” You state quickly as you straighten up from the awkward moment that you had just encountered. You give him a smile. Kylo follows suit, and feigns a polite smile in response.

You quickly, but not too hastily, excuse yourself from Kylo’s room and rush toward your own bedchamber.

When the door to your room closes, you fall back against it. Your chest now heaving. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You started to lament on not kissing Kylo. Would there have been any better moment? Could there even be another one?

****  
Kylo kept his distance from you, and not because he wanted to. He worried that he had, in some way, frightened you. He didn’t want you to think nor to fear that he was going to become another Hux, toward you.

You on the other hand, worried that you had disappointed Kylo, by acting timid and then retreating so abruptly.

****  
Days later…

In your free time, you took to strolling into the forest, to harvest the herbs that still grew in the winter time.

You were restless and hadn’t seen Kylo all day. You bundled yourself in the warmest clothing you could find, secured your cape and carried a small basket in your hand as you set off into the snowy forest.

You hadn’t realized how long you had been gone. You hear a soft rustling noise as if tree branches were being trampled underfoot.

This caused you to be on alert and more vigilant. You subtly looked around you, scanning your surroundings. You felt as though you were being watched. You saw nothing, for the moment. You continued, selecting the herbs and placing them into your basket.

Something caused you to halt your wild crafting activities, and you glanced over your shoulder to see a dark figure in the distance. Your pulse quickened. You slowly turn to face this figure, head on. You are startled to see a large black wolf, intently observing you. He stood several feet away.

You locked eyes with the wolf, something you knew you shouldn't do lest you incite a standoff with the beast.

You slowly lower yourself to the ground, resting upon your knees; they ache from the bitter cold of the snow, but you try to make yourself as less threatening as possible.

The black wolf has inched closer toward you.

“Are you lost?” You ask the wolf in a soft tone.

The wolf tilts its head as if trying to understand your words.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any food to offer you. Otherwise I would gladly give it to you.”

The wolf moves a little bit closer.

“I have to go home, before I a missed. You must return home as well. Okay?” You smile at the wolf.

Slowly, you turn your back to the wolf and begin to walk the trail.

Your remain calm as you walk, but you can sense that the wolf is trailing behind you. You do not feel that he is a threat.

You’d walk a little ways and glance back, seeing the wolf in your wake. You laughed to yourself, because if you didn’t know any better, you would say that he was following - seeing you home safely.

And the black wolf did just that. When you reached the clearing and the manor was in sight, the wolf remained on the edge of the forest as you headed toward the manor. Before you departed, you turned to look back at the black wolf.

“Thank you, for seeing me home. You’re quite the gentleman.” You say with a playful gentleness. The wolf turns and retreats into the dense forest.

Later that evening…

“Kylo, there is a new wolf in the forest.” You enthusiastically start to relate your encounter.

“A new wolf?” Kylo questions.

“Yes, a large black wolf.” You say; your eyes wide with excitement.

“I was gathering herbs in the forest and I turn to look back and there he was, staring at me.”

“That sounds very dangerous.”

“At first, I was a little scared, but he did not feel threatening.”

“Looks are deceiving.” Kylo imparts.

“Yes, but…”

“You shouldn’t be in the forest, alone. Anything could have happened…”

“But it didn’t.”

Kylo looks at you, with a displeased expression.

“I’ll be more careful, next time. I promise.”

“Next time? You plan to go out alone, again?”

“Why not?” 

****  
And so you did return to the forest, alone, the very next day. You hoped to see the black wolf, once more.

You return to the area where you had gathered the herbs.

You hung around for as long as you could withstand the cold, and then you resigned to return home.

Just as you were about to leave, there, as the day before, was the black wolf observing you from the distance.

“You’ve come back.” You softly speak to the wolf.

You sit down on the ground, attempting to get comfortable.

“I don’t think anyone believes me, that there is a black wolf in the black forest.” You softly laugh.

The wolf moves closer.

“Damn.” You lament out loud. The wolf’s head perks up in a curious manner.

“Sorry. I forgot to bring some scraps from the kitchen. I really didn’t mean to forget.”

The wolf moves a little bit more closer to you.

“I’d love to pet you.” You tell the wolf.

“Your fur looks soft.”

To your amazement the black wolf walks right up to where you sit, in the snow.

Your arm is outstretched poised to touch this magnificent wild animal.

The wolf gently nuzzles your hand with his nose.

You slowly caress the side of his face, stroking your hand over his head and partially down his back.

It was a surreal moment. The wolf sits and looks directly into your eyes.

“I think you can understand me, at least, you can feel my intentions.”

“I wish you could talk. I’d love to know what you think about the world around you.” You say as you continue to caress his silky black fur.

The wolf makes a funny noise, something akin to a man grumbling.

You laugh in response.

“Yes, I agree. The world around us is not all its cracked up to be.”

The wolf nudges your hand a little more forceful as if to, in some way, agree.

“Do you still get cold, even with your thick fur?” You ask as you pull your cape around you more snugly.

The black wolf moves to sit beside you and leans inwardly against you as if gesturing to help keep you warm.

“Thank you.” You say to the wolf.

“There you are.” The familiar voice startles you both, by its surprising ambush.

The wolf begins to growl.

Lord Hux stands only a few feet away.

“Conversing with a mutt? Have you gone mad?” Hux sneers.

“Lord Hux.” You say his name, fear evident in your voice.

“I knew you were residing around here. Did you think it would be that easy to leave me?” Hux taunts.

Hux moves closer and the black wolf places himself in front of you, creating a direct barrier between you and Hux.

“Do you think this mutt will protect you?”

The wolf growls deeply at Hux, displaying his sharp teeth in a snarl.

“Lord Hux, please… I beg you.”

“I should have made you beg that night.” Hux retorts.

The wolf motions to snip at Hux’s leg for his comment. Hux kicks at the wolf and withdraws a long dagger from his coat.

“Please! Don’t hurt him!” You cry out when you see the weapon in Hux's hand.

“You actually have compassion for this filthy beast?” Hux sounds disgusted.

“I will return with you, just please, don’t hurt him!”

The wolf turns back to look at you momentarily, and growls.

“Easy.” You softly say to the wolf.

“You were going to return with me, either way.” Hux bluntly states.

The wolf suddenly rushes Hux, jumping up against his chest, knocking him to the ground. Hux’s arms flail in the air as the wolf grabs at his arm and drags him away from you, a short distance. The wolf barks at you. It almost seemed to you like he was telling you to ‘run!’

Hux punches at the wolf. Man and beast tumbling over one another in the snow. Hux has several cuts and bites to his arms and legs.

As Hux and the wolf tussle, you spy Hux’s dagger lying a short distance away. You debate whether to run and grab it, but you do not want to get caught up in the fight ensuing.

“Hux!” You yell at him, trying to distract him.

Hux eyes the dagger and makes a darting move to retrieve it.

“Hux! No!” You cry out. Hux plunges the dagger into the side of the wolf, quickly pulling it out. The wolf howls in pain.

Hux falls back to the ground, thinking he has the upper hand and that the wolf has been rendered a non-threat.

The wolf quickly lunges, seizing Hux by the throat and thrashes him in the snow. 

Your screams echo in the forest.

Hux clamors away, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. You run to the side of the black wolf as he lies there, bleeding from his wound. You’re crying as you gently stroke the wolf’s head as you hear him whimper.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” You struggle to say, through uncontrollable tears.

“I’ll go get help. Kylo will help you. I know he will! Stay here, and I will be back as quick as I can. I promise, I will come back for you.” You tell the injured wolf as you place your cape around him while working gently to cover him up, against the bitter cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a deep breath. It will get better, I promise :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You would never love me. Not if you knew what I am.”

You were immensely short on breath as you reached the manor. You had ran the entire distance.

You rushed inside, calling for Kylo.

Sofia greeted you, and wondered what the dismay was all about.

“Where’s Kylo? I must find him!” You plead.

“Kylo left, earlier this morning. He hasn’t returned.”

You start to panic.

“What has happened?” Sofia asks as she seizes your arms trying to make some sense out of your erratic behavior.

“There’s no time. I need Kylo’s help.”

You did not want to tell Sofia about Hux nor the wolf.

“Have you heard? Lord Hux died from an attack. They said it was by a wolf. It attacked him and ripped his throat. He barely made it back to his estate, before he bled out. Now they are hunting the wolf that attacked him.”

Fear gripped your heart. You had no time to waste; his men are searching the forest and they will surely find the black wolf.

You pull away from Sofia; she calls your name as you hastily retreat.

If you had to, you would carry the wolf back to the manor, yourself. You couldn’t leave him there, not after how he had sacrificed himself to save you. And a promise is a promise.

You return to the scene of the incident only to find your cape, lying empty on the ground and snow stained with blood.

You fall down onto your knees and clutch at the cape.

You can no longer dam the tears that now flood you, like a deluge.

You stare into the distance as the cold air stings your eyes.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye.” You softly whisper aloud.

The trail of blood stops at a few feet away from where the wolf had lain.

New snow had fallen, covering any fresh tracks.

You did not want to think the worse. You wanted to believe that somehow, he had survived and that he didn’t crawl into the woods to perish, alone.

You remained at the site for almost an hour while bearing the chilled air, hoping that there would be some sign of the black wolf.

You refused to give up hope.

****  
A loud rasp came across the cottage door. And elderly woman in her early 70’s, opens the door.

She peers up at the man before her. “What did you do?” She chides.

Kylo enters the cottage.

She eyes the fresh wound on his left side.

“What have you gotten yourself in, Kylo Ren?”

Kylo winces as he sits down in the chair at the kitchen table.

“Can you repair the damage?” He asks as he hisses through clenched teeth.

Her name is Henrietta, and she is the local healer; the only confidant that knows of Kylo’s lycanthropy.

Henrietta slides the decanter across the table; with it stopping just at the edge, in front of Kylo.

“Drink. You’ll need it.” Henrietta instructs Kylo.

Kylo grabs the bottle and downs the liquid.

“Save some for the wound.” 

Henrietta prepares the crude looking needle, in which she will attempt to ‘repair’ Kylo.

Henrietta pours some of the whiskey onto the wound and Kylo hisses.

“Sit still.” She reprimands.

Henrietta attempt's to distract Kylo, for what comes next.

She inserts the needle, pulling the skin taut as she bridges the gap in his flesh with the sinewy thread.

“What’s her name?” Henrietta questions.

“What?” Kylo shakes his head, his fist clenching and subtly pounding on the top of the table as she sutures his wound.

“You wouldn’t be this wounded, if it wasn’t for a female.” Henrietta grins a devil's grin.

Kylo’s eyes narrow.

Kylo downs another gulp of the whiskey.

“There, that should hold.” Henrietta states as she sits back, admiring her stitching.

“Try to keep it as clean as possible.” She adds.

****

Later that night…

You couldn’t sleep. Your thoughts returned to the black wolf. How brave he had been.

You were aimlessly wandering the manor that night, when you spied Lord Ren entering into the library.

You quietly followed him. You noticed something was different in his gait. He seemed to favor his left side.

“Lord Ren.” You softly call to him. Kylo is genuinely startled. He normally would have caught your scent from down the hall, but he is preoccupied with the pain from his wound.

You watch as Kylo seats himself in the large wingback chair. He thinks he is doing well by hiding it, but you see the subtle wince; how his top lip slightly curls upward as he leans back in the chair.

“Have you been told the news, about Lord Hux?”

“Yes.” You reply.

You silently debate with yourself if you should tell Kylo about the wolf; about Hux.

You turn your back to Kylo, you cannot contain your emotions. The ordeal is still too fresh, like a wound.

As you cry, the sound slips from your mouth. Kylo is alarmed.

Instinctively, Kylo leans forward as if to come to your aide, only to grit his teeth from the sudden movement.

With your back turned, you did not witness his folly.

“The black wolf, the one that I had told you about meeting in the forest? He saved me from Hux. The wolf killed Hux.”

Kylo attempts to sit up straighter as he cautiously watches you.

“Kylo…I…” Your crying seizes you. You try to collect yourself.

Kylo looks at the floor. You look over at him.

“That wolf saved me from Hux, and Hux stabbed him.” Kylo hears the anguish in your voice.

Kylo sees how torn apart you are, thinking the wolf had perished. The truth is so close, right on the tip of his tongue and he struggles with absolving your grief.

“It’s my fault.” You lament.

“You told me not to go out into the woods, alone. It wouldn’t have happened if I had listened to you.”

Kylo struggles to stand, but somehow manages to find the strength to do so.

Seeing your emotional suffering, hurts him more than the stab wound.

Kylo walks toward you, and your tear laden eyes peer up at him. His brown eyes stare at you, in silence.

You notice that something isn’t quite right. Kylo’s eyes began to flutter.

“Kylo?”

You watch as Kylo’s body starts to sway as if he is about to lose his balance, and he does.

He collapses toward you.

“Kylo!” You exclaim.

You try to brace him with all of your might, but he is too tall, too heavy. You bear what you can and lower him to the floor as you struggle under his weight.

“Sofia!” You cry out. “Sofia!”

Sofia rushes into the library.

“Get help! It is Lord Ren, something is wrong!”

As you sit there by Kylo’s side, you notice a bloodstain near his stomach. You gently lift his shirt exposing his wound. You gasp.

“Kylo!” You call to him. Your hand on the side of his face. He does not respond.

Moments later… male servants, along with Sofia, rush to Kylo’s side.

Kylo is taken to his bedchamber and placed in his bed. A physician has been summoned.

“I don’t know how he received the wound. We were talking and then suddenly, he just collapsed.” You informed the physician.

“Tonight will be crucial. He must survive through the night.” The physician informs you.

Fear like you have never felt before, gripped your heart.

“He cannot die. Please, there must be something that you can do?” You plead with the physician.

“I’m sorry, it is no longer in my hands. Infection has set in and he is in a fevered state. Pray that his body is strong enough to overcome.”

You turn your teary eyes to look upon Kylo, lying there, so helpless in the bed. You could never imagine this man looking, and being so vulnerable as he does now.

The physician leaves you alone, with Kylo. You sit in a chair at his bedside. You gently hold his hand as you watch him intently.

Kylo stirs in his fevered state. You watch as his eyes flutter on and off, just like they had, before he collapsed into your arms.

You feel powerless; the most helpless you have ever experienced.

You softly talk to Kylo.

“You cannot leave us. That wouldn’t be very lord-like, now would it?” You try to cheer the mood with a little jest.

“How did you get this wound?” You softly say aloud as you stare at the cause of this sorrow.

You had never had the chance to really look at Kylo, this close.

You stare at his refined features; observing how noble he looks. And his silky black hair. Hair that seems so familiar, yet, you had never touched it.

You slowly move your hand, letting your fingers penetrate the dark silken strands as you push your hand upward, brushing his hair away from his face. There is a comfort and a sense of familiarity in this act.

Your hand comes to rest on the side of his cheek as your carefully caress, feeling his skin.

“Impossible.” You whisper aloud as your eyes search his face.

****  
You’re leaning forward in the chair, your arms and head resting on the edge of the bed. You feel movement and this stirs your attention.

You look upon Kylo; his body is broken out in a sheen of sweat, his head moves side to side as if he is wrestling, struggling with something.

“Kylo.” You call his name.

His eyes flutter. You stare at him and then you are met with his warm brown gaze.

You smile, thinking that he is alright; that he will survive the night.

“Kylo.”

It isn’t long after, that you realize that he is locked in delirium from his fevered state.

“You would never love me. Not if you knew.” He faintly speaks his anguish.

You quickly realize that Kylo thinks he is dreaming.

You caress the side of his face, hoping that he will feel that this experience is very real.

“Why would I never love you?” You question him.

“You would never love the animal within the man.” He closes his eyes as if pained.

“Kylo, that isn’t true.”

“Oh, it is true. I know it all too well.”

“Kylo, just rest. You need to rest. Okay? You have to get better.”

“I thought I would die in that forest.” He whispers and then he drifts back into a deep sleep.

You could only look at him and cry as you gripped his hand and the truth of the situation has been revealed. 

At some point, you had drifted off to sleep alongside of Kylo. Kylo remained in slumber, until the evening of the next day.

He awoke as the physician looked him over.

“I believe he will survive this.” He informs you.

You take a moment to quietly sob, out of sight.

When you felt that you had collected yourself, you returned to Kylo’s bedside.

“You scared everyone, you know that?” You pretend to chide.

Kylo stares up at the ceiling.

“And I nearly succumbed to the worse fear…” You add.

Kylo looks at you, puzzled by your words.

“Thank you.” Kylo says to you.

His words from the prior night while in his fevered state replay in your mind, causing you to lose control of your emotions.

You walk toward the door that leads to the balcony. You do not want Kylo to see you lose control, you do not want him to see you cry.

“Why did you hide from me?” You ask in almost a whisper as you look out into the moonlit sky.

Kylo remains silent. You turn around to look at him.

He slowly removes himself from the bed.

“Kylo! You shouldn’t be moving.” You rush toward him, but he disarms your attempt.

He walks past you, heading out to the balcony.

By the time you turn around, it is as if the very breath was knocked out of you.

Before you, stands your black wolf.

You collapse to the floor on your hands and knees; chest heaving as you gasped and cried at the same time.

Your head remains bowed as you sob at the reality of the situation. The impossible became possible.

Your body trembles. You sit up as you look the wolf directly in the eyes; eyes you were already well acquainted with.

You cannot control your sobs. You are overjoyed that, on one hand, your protector had not perished, but on the other hand, your beloved wolf is somehow - Kylo.

You feel the soft fur as the wolf’s head, press against your forehead. You smile as your eyes remain closed.

When you look up, there is Kylo, kneeling before you.

His eyes look so loving as he watches the tears slide down your cheeks.

His hand gently connects with the side of your neck. He leans into you, and brushes against your mouth with his full lips.

His kiss is gentle, yet all consuming.

“I have wanted you from the beginning.” Kylo whispers to you.

“Could you love as one? And see more than just an animal” Kylo asks.

Your eyes search his as if you are pained to hear him speak this way.

“Don’t talk as though you are just an ‘animal’ as if you are some kind of monster.”

“The last person I confided in, thought just that. So afraid was she, that she left the country just to get away from me.”

“That is awful! And what a fool she was to think, to treat you as such!” You defend.

“I have longed for another, for so long; one that would love and accept what I truly am. A female of my kind is rare, very rare.”

“How did you become this way?”

“I was born into it.” Kylo informs.

“So, you can change at will, or?”

“Yes.”

The thought now crosses your mind… “Wait, what about the female wolf with the pups? Are they… yours?”

Kylo smiles and softly laughs. “No. My offspring would be born in human form. A child of mine may have my shape shifting capabilities, once they grow older. The female wolf, she is a kindred spirit that I had wished to protect; her and her family.”

“Kylo, you should be resting. You're wounded.” You show your concern for your master.

You help Kylo over to the bed.

“Why would you risk your life for me?” You knew your question sounded silly after everything that has transpired, but you had to hear it from his mouth.

“I will protect the one that I love.” Kylo does not shy away, does not even blink as he speaks his reply to you, declaring the true nature of his feelings for you.

The reality sets in; all this time, Kylo had been secretly longing for you, had proven his love by sacrificing his very life to ensure that yours would remain unharmed.

You are so overcome by emotion, that you are rendered speechless.

“I want to belong to you.” Kylo speaks against your lips, sealing his words with a soft kiss. His voice laced with vulnerability.

His kiss grows hungry.

He has you gently in his arms and you surrender to the feeling of him.

You’re momentarily reminded of his injury.

“Kylo, you're wounded.” You try to pull away, afraid that you will cause him more harm by this closeness.

“Do not worry about that.” He reassures you.

You’re in his embrace and his mouth is dominating yours with ease. 

You’re lost in the situation; all new for you to experience. Kylo is carefully removing your dress, kissing down your back and along your shoulders.

“Kylo… I have never…” You shyly impart.

“We don’t have to… tell me to stop.” He offers as he continues to caress against your shoulder with his mouth.

“No. I don’t want you to stop. It’s just that… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Never.” Kylo’s voice comes against your ear in a husky tone.

You’re on your knees, near the edge of the bed as Kylo is standing behind you. Your torso is bare. Kylo pulls you back, against his chest.

He drinks in your scent as it makes him heady.

Kylo turns you around, to face him.

His eyes tell you that he wishes to devour you in the most intimate of ways.

With his body, he lowers you down onto his bed.

Your heart races with anticipation.

You take great care not to make contact with his injured side.

Kylo has removed your dress. You lay bare, underneath him.

His hand moves languidly over your body as his other hand braces his weight from fully encompassing you. His mouth works along the side of your neck.

Your eyes flutter at the sensation when his hand comes to rest, cupping your womanhood. Carefully, his hand slides between your folds to expose your most sensitive source of deriving pleasure.

His thick fingers begin to work your body. A soft gasp and then a moan, escapes your mouth when he makes contact.

He rubs your budding source and it is a feeling that you cannot get enough of. You feel his fingers spread the wetness that your body is producing, between your thighs. He coats his fingers in this slickness and gently slides them into you. Your eyes shot open in this moment. They meet with his warm brown gaze. Kylo smiles at you as he then bestows a kiss to your lips.

Your wetness intensifies the sensation when he returns to rubbing your pulsating bud; that aching,throbbing protrusion that is the focus of your pleasure.

Kylo rubs faster and applies more pressure.

A wave of the most exquisite sensations surge through you and seizes your body. Your inner walls contract with a force beyond your control and your body tightens and your muscles convulse.

“Don’t fight it, just allow it to happen.” Kylo guides you through your orgasm.

Your mouth is temporarily formed into an ‘O’ shape as you let this experience run its course. You close your eyes and succumb to Kylo’s hand.

As you lay there, recovering, Kylo kisses you sporadically over various parts of your body.

Once Kylo is satisfied in your recovery, he pulls you up against him and into his arms.

You’re now straddling his lap and you sit, perched upon his strained erection, that is still covered by the pants that he is wearing.

Kylo’s kissing becomes more hungry in nature. He holds you firmly as if he is afraid that somehow you would be taken from his grasp.

He sweeps your hair, away from your neck and kisses your shoulder; lips brushing up the length of your exposed neck.

“I want you as mine.” His words sound urgent. His mouth is greedy against your skin.

“Yes, Kylo.” You breathlessly reply.

“I’ll stop, if you do not want this.”

“No, don’t stop.” You beckon him.

Kylo removes himself from the confinement of his clothing.

He raises you up, aligning you for penetration.

You feel the head of his cock, crowning at your entrance. Before the act can be completed, he has to make certain… “you must understand that you will be mine, for life, after this night.” He searches your eyes for any hesitation on your part.

“Our bond will be for life.” He reiterates.

“I want to be yours, Kylo. Yours until I take my last, final breath.”

Kylo kisses you passionately as he enters you in one, full thrust. You gasp into his mouth as you are stretched by his girth and succumb to the slight piercing pain. Kylo steals your breath in that gasp; inhaling your breath of life into his body as if it were his own.

It is in that moment that you are mated; bonded to Kylo. Kylo's sacrifice earned him what he thought was nearly impossible - love and acceptance. Kylo will give you the love of a man with the heart and fierce devotion of a wolf’s soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Please check out my other fics, if you haven't already. There's a Kylo for just about everyone :o]


End file.
